


Christmas Future

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, South Downs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Ten years after Crowley and Aziraphale begin spending the holidays together, there comes a long-awaited epiphany.





	Christmas Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirawonderfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ghost Of Christmas Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904523) by [mirawonderfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar). 



> So Mir wrote a fic, and I read it, and then wrote fanfiction of their fanfiction in the comments section. This is a slightly expanded version. So go read The Ghost of Christmas Present and then read this one.
> 
> Also-- what, me? Writing a christmas story? More likely than you'd think, apparently. (I may have had my first kiss under a lot of christmas fairy lights but I'm not sentimental at all shhhh.)

Crowley had spent the morning stringing fairy lights across the cottage. More lights, Aziraphale was sure, then had been packed in boxes in the back room of his shop and unpacked later in a kitchen in South Downs. Crowley had been smiling all day; from a devious grin when he’d informed Aziraphale that “today’s the day,” to a delighted beam when he’d plugged in the last plug[1] and found Aziraphale pulling biscuits out of the oven. And he was smiling now as he leaned against the bedecked door and light from the decorations gleamed on his teeth.

[1. And the first. He was under the impression that all the strings of lights only needed one communal plug, and so they did.]

Watching him, Aziraphale was almost reminded of something. That is, there was certainly something to remember but the details eluded him[2]. Still, as the night wore on, the thought kept nagging at him, like a miracled-up cocoa stain on a soft sweater, and he found himself looking for answers on Crowley's mouth as Crowley sipped good wine and chomped biscuits and bit his lip as he fiddled with the kitchen radio until it played something other than Queen's "Thank God It's Christmas." During that last, something twisted in Aziraphale's stomach, hot and urgent. He felt on the verge of an epiphany, and quickly avoided it by diverting his attention to the DVD shelf, whose contents always changed considerably around this time of year.

[2. And to be fair, he didn’t try very hard to track them down.]

But three movies later, lulled into a false sense of security with Crowley snuggled close against him, he forgot to look away when Crowley's tongue flicked between his lips as he tasted the air to see if the pie Aziraphale had in the oven was burning [3] and Aziraphale felt the epiphany return. This time he distracted himself by watching the rest of Crowley as the demon stood to pull the pie out, all lithe limbs and languid movements as he rolled sleep out of his shoulders and ran a hand through his dark hair. For some reason, this did not help at all. Neither did Crowley's absence or the banging of the oven door.

[3. It was, but Crowley fixed that before Aziraphale noticed.]

"Letting it cool," Crowley announced as he returned, looking warm and rumpled. The strings of fairy lights left patterns of light on his skin that almost looked like scales. "Still don't see why I had to be the one to get it." The end of his statement trailed off into a yawn, revealing his forked tongue and sharp teeth. Aziraphale pressed his own round tongue against his own round teeth and _remembered._

Remembered what it was like to be in control of that mouth, remembered the way Crowley had reacted, and the warm feeling in his stomach suddenly seems like not only an epiphany but a desire.

"Alright, Angel?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale blinked. His tongue skimmed reflexively across the front of his teeth, more noticeable now. "Er," he said. "Yes, fine."

"Uh huh." Crowley stuck out his tongue to show what he thought of _that_ lie, and Aziraphale nearly bit his own.

"I was just remembering, er, that first Christmas we spent together,” Aziraphale offered. “With the accident."

He could see it in Crowley's eyes when he remembered, and he could see Crowley's tongue flick between his teeth as though testing the movement out. "Oh," said Crowley.

"It's just," said Aziraphale, "that it felt so interesting and, well, er, I was thinking…"

Crowley's essence reacted to the idea before his body did, but even that didn’t prepare Aziraphale for Crowley diving forward suddenly and capturing Aziraphale's mouth in his. His teeth were delightfully sharp, and his tongue did some really weird things as it explored every crevasse of Aziraphale’s mouth. After a moment of astonishment, Aziraphale kissed back, and discovered that Crowley made the most _delightful_ noises.

There was a lot of kissing to be done. Ten years worth, if you don’t count the centuries before they’d shared a body. So there were open-mouthed kisses with twining tongues, and teeth tugging on lips. Quick, gentle kisses interspersed with conversation: “you’ve been thinking about this for the past ten years?” “No, I only just realized—” “Mmm is it worth it?” “Oh _yes._ ”

Hands clutched and caressed waists and shoulders, cheeks and necks and hair. Crowley left Aziraphale’s mouth to kiss and lick and nip at the soft skin under his chin, and then Aziraphale planted fond kisses to the top of Crowley’s head and along the ridges of his ears. Aziraphale’s ethereal energy twined with Crowley’s, and the next twelve hours were warm and thrilling and precious.

They completely forget about the pie, which went cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. 
> 
> You can find me in several places now: dwarven-beard-spores on tumblr, or dwarvenbeardspores on dreamwidth and twitter.


End file.
